Snow
by Monik-chanlove
Summary: The intense winter in Sweden brings a sense of loneliness ,but the snow this year brought something more than happiness when the sun finally capped the clouds hint (PewdieCry Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

_  
PewDiePie x cry  
Warnings: strong language, yaoi and mpreg soft moments .

If MPREG .  
this is a fictional story .  
I do not own any of the character here write fanfics nonprofit .

Chapter 1: A Kiss snowed.

Silence.

It was all he heard , apart from their small steps for the fine snow that lay on the sidewalk of that deserted went forward with arms folded across his chest , trying to shelter from the dry winter in Sweden.

His warm breath formed a small white cloud in front of his mouth. The cold hard skin tore and numbed her small hands , which took shelter inside the pockets of his coat gray ash .

He entered the porch of a normal house of two floors and painted a pale beige . Passed the front yard covered in white and knocked on the door by hand.

Some time later, the door opened , revealing her fiance . Blond, blue -eyed , his Swedish accent I take a small smile .

"Cry ! 've Finally arrived." cheerful said Pewdie -

The strong and warm arms encircled her thin blonde body gently , providing warmth he craved . A small kiss touched his rosy lips .

"I 've missed you ."

Pewdie 's sweet voice made Cry happy , causing a smile on his face .

"Come , I dont want you to catch cold ."

Cry step to what was his little love nest . Comfortable and warm.

" I uploaded a little heated ," said Pewds . - "I know you hate the cold "

I felt the heat on his cheeks , the blonde smiled and began to remove his coat gris.I left on a large armchair to coppery tone that was in front of a large television on.

He stretched his emerald green sweatshirt and sat in the overstuffed chair . Pewdie sat beside he.

" I've been waiting ," said the Swede . - "Long time "

Cry smiled , took off his white mask , rebelling his magnetic eyes. He looked directly at his fiancé blue eyes and kissed him gently.

Another smile , this time a little embarrassed by both came from his lips.

"I ... I love you ," said Cry . - " I love you so much ... "

Pewdie sigh softly.

" I love you too , Cry"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Ad: soft yaoi

Cry dozing with his cheek Pewdie 's shoulder , looking at times a boring waste was put into the TV . The Swede had turned off the lights and light radiating from the TV was all that lit the room .  
Silence filled the room completely , there were no words that contasen exactly the feelings of both .  
Both were engaged and deeply in love. Cry still remembered the nervous words from his boyfriend to give a gold ring white, pretty simple , now occupied his ring finger of the right hand.

The silence was broken by Pewdie a few minutes later .

" I think we should go to sleep , it's late ," he said , rising from the copper-colored sofa and walked towards the stairs leading to the second floor.

" True, " replied Cry , turning off TV and following the blond.

He entered a large room , ash gray walls and white bed and fluffy . Strong arms encircled the American with love.

"Cry ... Ryan ... " Pewdie whispered in the ear of her husband.

After kissing his neck down gently and tan slowly, enjoying the tiny little gasps and moans that escaped from his mouth .  
With his free hand , he circled his hips and started up the sweatshirt slowly, showing the thin, soft skin of his lover.

"Ryan ... " called his name. "It's been a long time apart ... I ... I want this night we do one for the first time "

His blush became bright red in seconds. That situation was embarrassed too , be so weak against the sensual words Pewdie .  
Got rid of the Cry sweatshirt and threw it down .

After that, everything happened very fast .

The Swede turned the interior lights with a quick motion. Cry felt his hands down his hip promised unbuttoning jeans and wearing navy , and then sliding them slowly , dragging his underwear.

"I ..." Her blush was intense, and no racing heart stopped beating at high speed.

Pewdie Cry pushed gently on the bed and kept pulling his jeans. He felt the weight and heat of his fiancé on his thin body, his large , strong hands on his knees , opening and sliding down into his soft legs.

Suddenly, a strong feeling , mixed pleasure and a warm flushing invaded his cheeks and inside in a second.

"Does it hurt ? " Pewdie wonder , whispering to Cry .

"N - No ..." he whispered back .

" Well ... " .

Felix began to move inside Cry , listening to the soft moans emanating from the mouth of his fiancé , every movement that occurred . Slowly he began to increase the speed of the moves , sinking deeper and deeper into her body.

Responded raising his voice Cry lascivious , with its symphony of moans and sighs sensual wet increasingly excited Swedish. He put his little hands on the shoulders of his fiance and clung to them tightly.

"F - Felix" excited moaned , feeling his end soon.

He smiled and kissed intensely Cry fleshy lips , felt his end too close.

"Ryan ... I'll ... " Pewdie exhausted said .

A strong wave of heat hit Cry 's body when his fiance occupied seed inside. The hot moist breath and gently beat Pewdie American lips , placing a soft kiss .

" I love you ... " whispered Felix exhausted

" Me too" Ryan whispered back , with a slight smile .  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Adv : -

_

Cry softly opened his eyes , the sun in the morning struck his face , greatly annoy you .

Prostrate on the bed without any clothes , rather than sheets and blankets that covered just below his hip , slightly marked , as female . He covered his eyes with his forearm . He remebered what happened yesterday, and immediately a strong blush appeared on his cheeks .

He heard the water running in the shower from now to time , curious , sat on the bed when he hear that sound accuse cease . The scene that met his eyes made was in shock.

" The shower is free," he said, grinning Swedish.

Felix was without clothing , showing his well sculptured body, covered only by a towel tied around the waist level with your skin still wet and hot and with wet hair and dropped on eyes .

Cry followed the monument that was walking with his eyes and bit his lower lip.

The Swede smiled down on the bed and some clothes . " Go take a shower , I 'll make you breakfast "

Ryan nodded with a slight blush .He taked the clothes and waited with downcast eyes .

" Felix ... " whispered the American.

" Hmm ? " -

"Dont look . " -

Pewdie smiled and covered his eyes with his hands . "Okay "

Cry got up as fast as I could and went into the bathroom , closing the door behind him .

The Swede dressed in a gray shirt and black jeans and went to the kitchen.  
He began making pancakes, and while cooking , Ryan appeared in the kitchen , minutes later.

Cry hugged him from behind , surprising Pewdie .

" What 's cooking? Smells good ~ " Said Cry , sweet voice .

" A thing you like " - said Pewds .

" You covered with Nutella and without clothes ? " -

" Close, but no. Pancakes! " - Pewdie laughed at the comment .

"I already know " Cry said . The Swede looked puzzled American.

" How did you know ? "

" I dont know , but from our room smelled " Cry It said simply , and then sat on a pale wooden chair that was next to a table of the same color.

" Our bedroom is the furthest point of the kitchen," 'said the blonde .

" And the cooler " - also pointed Cry .

" I know," laughed Pewds and served the pancakes on a plate blue.

Cry breathed deeply the delicious smell , which for him, was mysteriously more intense .

" You forgot the cinnamon " American whispered , taking a pancake with hands and starting it to eat .  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Adv : New couple : D  
Hope you like it !

The days passed normally.

It took more than six weeks together.

Both were playing your favorite video games all day and enjoyed the hours together as possible.

Until a few days later.

Cry developed an uncanny ability to fall asleep anywhere, hour or time. He had no time and acted suddenly leaving American you into a deep sleep for more than three hours.

He had learned to control it most of the time .

Cry sighed and took a sip of her hot coffee , while watching television . It was 9 am and was the one who was in the house at the time, Felix had come to get the dogs and he had a mmeting with Tobuscus in a StarBucks a few blocks later.

He put the cup full of steaming coffee in front of a glass table and snuggled on the couch with a blanket . he sighed softly and let his head rest on one of his own shoulders . He closed his eyes and turned his strange sleeping pill to take effect in the .

He felt a hand move him after a type , like its name spoken by a notable Swedish accent .

-Cry ! Cry ! - Pewdie shook a little the American until he woke up .

- ... What? -

- Didnt you had a meeting with Toby two hours ago? Pewdie said .

- Two hours ago ? - Checked the time on a wall clock . 11 AM. - Oh God! 'm Late !

Pewdie smiled slightly , watching Ryan ran from one side to another .

-I- I'm leaving!- Shouted before closing the front door as he closed his jacket and headed directly.

The hotel was full of young students who enjoyed the strong coffees sold at that location , which could keep you awake for days .

Some were preparing for next year great books reading and studying or just hung out with a laptop or a mobile phone .

Cry came and went to a nearby table where Toby was and sat panting from exhaustion.

'Hello,' said Toby laughing softly at slightly colorful face Ryan Edgar ran away and you had to go behind him or something? -

Ryan glanced sideways towards the brown and breathed deeply .

- I fell asleep . - Confessed

- What? - incredulous, looked at the newcomer.

- I fell asleep , I feel you've been waiting for me -

Toby smiled and laughed slightly. He took a sip of an aromatic green tea and looked at the mobile phone vibrated when receiving a message .

- Who is it? Asked curious Cry -

Toby replied with a shy smile

-Ken?What he want now?-

- Want to know what the doctor -said Toby. - is that I did some tests and gave me the results today .

- And?

- Well, besides that I have to give up coffee for pregnancy , I'm pretty healthy .

- Wait ... What? Are you pregnant ? ! -

In that cry , people looked slyly at the pair of tan.

- D - Do not yell idiot. 'Said Toby a little shy. - And yes, I'm pregnant , a week ago I got to the second month .

Toby smiled .

-And how you feel ? -Cry asked

He smiled back.

- It feels strange to think that yours is something growing inside Toby sighed ... A strange feeling .

-And Ken knows ? -

Toby looked away. And Cry understood.

-He doesnt know it? . - Cry leaned back on the seat. - I can tell if you like.

- No, No, not ever . Tobuscus. quickly replied - I want to wait until the appropriate time ...

- When you can not hide? -

- N - not much, but enough to make a idea. -Said he- Dont try any-

-And if I say to Pewdie and he tells Ken ?

Toby glared at him .

- Okay, okay , it was just a question. -Ryan laughed .

- I will lie a little, and say it's a cold. -

Ryan rolled his eyes.

-He is gonna get , and you know it . -

- I know.- Toby sighed -. 'I 'll find out and plan it. By the way , how about with your ducks lover ?

Ryan laughed loudly at that.

- Pretty good.

- Only that? Your eyes tell me that you spent a sleepless night for a co-op episode Cry. You spent the night fu-...?

- D-Do not say ! -he cutted Tobuscus with a remarkable blush.

- Okay, okay -said Toby -So is true?

- ... Yeah.

Cry more instantly blushed .

- Aww How nice ! And the wedding for when ? -

- And yours ?

- Within a year , in January. -

-Really? As soon ? -

- Wait a second . - Tobuscus sighed and suddenly , his phone vibrated when receiving a message .

Toby 's face changed to read the message.

_

: D new couple : DD

ANd I am sorry to be late


	5. Chapter 5

Adv : -

Cry looked Toby curious .

Tobuscus 's face was completely serious , while listening to the voice on the line . After a while , the call hung up and took another sip of his steaming tea , while leaving the phone on the table.

- Who was? - He dared to ask Cry .

Toby 's expression changed completely to a happier .

- Not important.- said Toby as he took another sip of tea.

Ryan smiled softly and looked out the large window showing the street .He was looking without any interest to outsiders.  
A group of young people playing football or teenagers strolling with her best friends on a single street.

His eyes fell on a young mother, who placed a small blue wool hat to his son, who was being held by his father for his little hands. Thanks to the help given by his father, he was giving a little clumsy first steps.

Cry was totally enthralled with that scene. It was so warm and tender , he wanted at the time you run the same fate.

The loved Pewdie with all his heart , and the thought of starting a family with Swedish , caused him a smile and warmed his soul.

Just imagine a small child blonde, blue-eyed chasing behind Edgar wa smaking him smile and sigh with happiness.

Or in a rainy , dark night , you would listen a few small steps across the hall and into her room, and that these steps will come to bed and a sweet, innocent voice should ask " I'm scared ... I sleep with you ? " And a blue-eyed brunette girl hard embrace a stuffed white duck ...

Cry wanted to be a mother , but the fear of being rejected by Pewdie was something that kept him at bay .He didnt bear if Pewdie rejecteds his idea of becoming finally a family.

Ryan came out of his trance when another message brought to your Toby. A strong blush appeared on his cheeks.

Cry smiled mockingly .

- So Ken really needs you ? -Said laughing softly .

-Yes ... - admitted , as he rose from the seat and placed his jacket .

Tobuscus took the phone and left the store , accompanied by Cry, by his side.

They talked about trivial things as they headed toward a bus stop where their paths separated.

-See you Ryan -Tobuscus fired the American- . 'll Call you later!

Cry equally goodbye and started walking back to his house, surprised to find his beloved fiance in a nearby park , with Edgar and Maya.  
_

Tobuscus closed the door behind him and took off his jacket , leaving it on the rack entry . Upstairs listening to the sound of a new game . He rose and followed the sound to a room where they both worked in their videos .

'I 'm Ret. - He looked Ken curious , as he leaned against the frame of the door. - do you want?

Ken rose from the black leather chair and approached the newcomer. He kissed his lips hard and deepened slowly with his tongue. Toby pushed him gently , breaking the kiss .

- I was bored without you -Ken said - . . And also wanted to ask that it go to the doctor.

Toby looked away slightly .

-I- It's just a cold ... -

- Ya ... And the pregnancy test I found in the bathroom and that is positive ? -

As Cry had said "He will catch you and you know it ."

- I-I ... I thought ... -Toby doest know what to do .

He was locked in a situation that easily couldt get out.

Ken sighed loudly and sat down in the chair.

A gloomy silence fell over the room. Neither of them dared say anything.

After a few minutes , Ken broke the silence.

- ... I -he said to get the attention of Tobuscus. - I am happy that we will have a child, but I upset you didt tell me before and not two months later.

'I wanted to tell you ... -

- You thought I was angry with you?

Toby looked directly at Ken 's dark eyes .

- I...

Well you thought bad.- He smiled at Toby. - I 've always wanted a son ...

Tobuscus smiled greatly. Caught but not out


	6. Chapter 6

Ken x Toby

adv : yaoi (a bit hard)

flash back ( 2 months ago )

His hand went through Toby's hip's ,modeled under the white sheet and a virgin.

Ken still reveling in that body that caused more than a thousand sins , touching his fingers to his lower back that had grabbed with both hands while riding his young lover , moaning loudly.

Still felt his heart accelerate to remember what , a few minutes ago , it was the most passionate night ...

The moans and cries that left little lewd drop Toby , Ken lit even more , which clung more strongly to his hip, to penetrate more deeply into the body of his lover.

His chest covered with hickeys and light bites, up and down , every erotic sigh that came out of the lips of Tobuscus .

Put both hands to cause another deep thrust, a lewd moan escaped her mouth. His arms began to tremble , slightly stooped and kissed passionately Ken .

-I cant ... more -Toby sighed , while a falling drop of sweat across his forehead and fell near the neck of Ken .

In one swift motion, Tobuscus fell under Ken , exchanging positions .

-Dont worry ... -'Ken said , kissing Toby's neck- I can still ...

Ken started moving sternly, while his lover, this movement received with a groan. He paused to kiss screw was broken after a few seconds .

Toby put his hands on Ken 's broad shoulders , digging his nails while he thrusts increased until an aggressive pace , they both loved and enjoyed.

Inveighed loudly, feeling his end near . Clasped one of his hands with Toby and he turned to kiss passionately , devouring love him like a hungry wolf.

He began to bite his neck and kiss him , marking with purple hickey .He wanted to mark you as his own, as his property .

As someone untouchable.

Tobuscus moaned loudly as he felt a wave of intense heat inside his body. Ken looked at the exhausted and smiled slightly as he departed a few strands , that because of sweat had stuck to his forehead.

-'I ... love you ... - Said a flushed and exhausted Tobuscus .

- Me too -he whispered in my ear .

Toby took his hands from Ken 's shoulders , revealing the red marks that were caused by their fingernails.

Last kissed tan and left the body of his lover , dropping to his side.

-'I ...' dared to speak Tobuscus . -

- I told you I would . -

Toby replied with a soft blush and a " shut up." He pulled the sheet all he could , feeling the hand of Ken on one shoulder , and the warmth of his body on his back.

He turned his face, eyeing the dark brown eyes of those who had fallen in love .

End flashback *


	7. Chapter 7

ADV : YAOI .

Toby awoke from his trance. A strong blush covered his face.

- Your ... A pervert!-He said staring at Ken , who had returned to his seat, and his game.

- Now you realize ?- he smiles slowly,looking away form the screen ,and looking to Toby.-

Tobuscus left the room , making a funny grimace .

-I'm going to record.-he said.

His face was still burning even as he sat in the chair at the computer and lit .

Ken followed him and leaned against the door frame .

- What.- said Toby ,looking to Ken .

He came over and kissed the lips of Tobuscus trying to devour him, like that night . Toby walked him , breathing agitated mind.

-You remembered what we did two months ago - smiled a little devil.-We can always repeat ...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- So...Toby is pregnant and cant tell Ken or what?. - Pewds stroked the head of Maya , who was sitting between them.

- He doesnt know. - Cry said - It has been hiding. Today he told me that was already in the second month, and they try to hide . -

- Hide?-Asked Pewds.-Why?

- Maybe if Ken was angry ,I guess.- Cry sat with Edgar in his arms.

- Humm ... And I know - Pewds looked heavenly eyes Cry , hidden under his glasses . -

- Ken ? ... Of course . I think he has supernatural powers - .

- Pff , you say. -

- Besides that Toby isnt good hiding anything , always gets a little nervous . -

-That's true . -

At that time, the mobile vibrated Cry when he received a new message. Ryan read it and laughed softly .

-Ken discoveredhim - Cry said , showing the Swedish mobile screen , in which Toby message .

Pewds read the text recounting what had happened .

-By a simple pregnancy test?- Pewds said .-

-Yes ... I told you he doesnt know how to hide things -Cry gaved the mobile to Pewds and rose from the bench in the molten metal he found Pewdie , leaving the cafeteria . - We return home ?-

Pewds smiled nodded and handed the belt of Edgar Maya to Cry . After gently took his hand , entwining his fingers.

The American kissed the lips of the Swedish .

-Maybe tonight we can ... -a soft blush occupied his pale cheeks.

Felix kissed back with more love .

- Of couse...-Cry rested his head on the blonde 's neck and Pewds put a hand on his hip.

They headed back to their love nest , followed by the two dogs . When they arrived, the Swede opened the door and let the American first, as a true gentleman.

Cry, took off his jacket , leaving the living room and up the stairs , entering the bedroom we both had . Pewds felt hands on his shoulders and his hot breath, whispering an "I love you" in his ear.

-I love you too. - soft blush filled his cheeks.

- Come ... - Pewds took his hand and went to bed. Cry flopped on the bed, followed by Felix.

Itching up green sweatshirt Ryan , while his blush grew more by now. He unzipped his pants and pulled them, also pulling his underwear.

-T- Turn off the light ... -whispered American. -

- Why?- Pewds said , as he kissed Cry .

-Be-Because... -

- Nope - he opened Cry's legs and slipped between them.

- Y -Yes -He covered his eyes with both hands.

Felix felt the weight above his, her hands touching her hip and her lips kissing hers. Like last time, Cry was totally nervous , and that the light was on, the worse a little.

- I'm going in ... -

Cry began to moan as he felt Pewds inside. That feeling caused him a warm feeling in the lower abdomen .

He began to move inside him fiance carefully , not wanting to damage it. Now that the light was on , Felix could see his chest rising and falling with each breath. As his cheeks was flushed completely . As his mouth was ajar , he let out his moans .

He kissed his passionately , as he sped up. Similarly, Cry's voice increased .

Cry uncovered his eyes, and his hands gripped the shoulders of Pewds .

- I'm going to... - Felix whispered .

He felt a wave of heat hit inside softly , his eyes glazed , he connected with his fiance .

-I- I love you ... - Cry kissed Pewds slowly.

- I love you too ... -


End file.
